victoriousfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tori Vega
Victoria "Tori" Vega, 'es la protagonista de la exitosa serie de Nickelodeon, Victorious. Ella experimenta el cambio más grande de su vida durante la Gran Exhibición cuando se transfiere de Sherwood High School para Hollywood Arts. Esto le permite aprender más acerca de su "oficio" (actuar, cantar y bailar) y hacer nuevos amigos. A pesar de que sigue siendo a veces fuera de su elemento, está aprendiendo rápidamente cómo funcionan las cosas en Hollywood Arts y realmente no sabe lo que vendrá después en la otra cosa que la escuela ordinaria. Tori es interpretada por la hermosa y muy culona Victoria Justice. thumb|Victoria Justice, la actriz que la interpreta en todo su esplendor.thumb|Victoria Justice posando.|214x214px Su Culo su culo es lo más hermoso y perfecto en el mundo, en sus conciertos ella lo mueve con tanta pasión y elegancia que uno puede dejar de mirarle ese hermoso tesoro, además a ella le encanta que le miren su trasero, por eso acostumbra usar jeans ajustados. Su culo es el mejor culo de todos, su culo es lo mejor del mundo, gracias Tori por compartir tu culo con el mundo. Tori tiene el mejor culo. thumb|Joder, ¡que CULO TIENE! Biografía Temporada 1 Piloto Tori Vega se introduce a la serie haciendo una trabajo para su clase de ciencias junto con su compañero, Ian. Trina Vega aparece enojada porque su pareja para el espectáculo anual de Hollywood Arts, André Harris, es menor que ella. Trina se preocupa, ya que en el espectáculo estarán muchas personas importantes en la industria musical. Trina toma a Ian de la mano y lo saca de su casa y le insiste a Tori que la ayude con su presentación junto con André. En la ayuda con la canción que Trina cantará, ''Make It Shine, Tori y André forman una gran amistad rápidamente, mientras que Trina los desespera con su no tan talentosa voz. Luego, Tori aparece en el público del espectáculo junto con sus padres, Holly y David Vega. Ahí se enteran que Trina a sufrido una alergia gracias a unos químicos Chinos que se supone que la ayudarían a cantar mejor. Lane Alexander, en consejero de Hollywood Arts, pregunta si alguien podría ocupar el lugar de Trina, André postula a Tori y ella rápidamente de niega pero André la convence y decide que no tiene nada que perder si sale a cantar. Después de hacer una gran presentación, la audiencia queda impresionada, incluso ella misma. El Director Eikner le propone a Tori una oportunidad única, entrar a Hollywood Arts. Después de pensarlo y gracias a André, Tori decide aceptar la oferta. En su primer día de clases, Tori conoce a Robbie Shapiro y posteriormente se encuentra con Cat Valentine. Justo después de entrar a su clase de actuación, accidentalmente se tropieza con Beck Oliver y le tira su café encima. Ella trata de limpiarlo, pero en eso Jade West, la novia de Beck, entra al salón de clases y los ve juntos. Jade se molesta gracias a que malentendió las cosas que pasaron. El maestro de actuación, Erwin Sikowitz, comienza una lección de improvisación y elige a Jade para que ella elija a cuatro personas para hagan una escena con ella. Jade elige a Cat, Beck, Eli y a Tori. Cuando comienza la escena, el personaje de Beck, "el marido", dice que lo despidieron, y Cat y Eli, "los hijos", se molestan por eso. El personaje de Jade, "la madre", los intenta animar diciéndoles que compro un nuevo perro, interpretado por Tori. Jade avergüenza a Tori durante la escena, diciendo que el perro tiene pulgas y que el café es un buen remedio para ello, ella se lo hecha encima a Tori. Tori corre afuera del salón, avergonzada y furiosa. Tori llama a su madre deseando que la pueda sacar de esa escuela, pero André la detiene y la convence de quedarse. Al siguiente día, Tori besa a Beck como venganza a Jade durante una clase de actuación ala primera semana de que tori fue holibu le hecharon cafe al siguiente dia se lo beso y dijo esta escuela me encanta El Monólogo del Pájaro Tori quiere participar en una obra de la escuela, "Magia Nocturna", pero después de que Sikowitz le dice que primero tiene que pasar la prueba del monólogo del pájaro ella se prepara, pero después de presentarla Sikowitz le dice que no lo hizo correctamente, así que acude con sus amigos y les pide ayuda, ellos le dicen que no le pueden decir como pasar la prueba. Desesperada, le da unos dulces picosos a Cat, y cuando ella dice que necesita agua, Tori le dice que le diga cómo pasar el monólogo, pero Cat se niega a decirle así que Tori le da de su agua. Después, Tori trata de seducir a Robbie para que le diga, pero no lo logra. En su segundo intento, Sikowitz le dice que lo hice incorrectamente otra vez. Cuando presentó el monólogo por tercera vez, Sikowitz le dice que no lo hizo bien, pero Tori segura de sí misma dice que está orgullosa de su trabajo y que no entiende que hizo mal, Sikowitz le aplaude junto con sus otros compañeros y le dice que ha pasado la prueba, gracias a que el reto se basa a estar orgulloso de sus propios trabajos. También, Tori trata de averiguar cómo decorar su locker, al final, ella lo decora con la frase "Make It Shine" y so que brillara el locer pero prime estaba apagado todos le dijieron que lo agan brilla y lo iso brillar como ella y todos los personajes todos chicas chicos somos muy buapoe y buapas no lo el primer dia que ice el capitulo me senti como nerviosa de aserlo y el primer capitulo no fue nada desoues sigi y siguio asiendo se asta que no se a QUE capitulo llego no mas yo lo hice estuvo emosionante nunca lo crei asta que me dicuenta que somos artisatas de verdad Combate Escénico En este episodio Jade engaña a todos diciendo que Tori la golpeo con un baston en la cara mientras ensayaban una escena de combate en una clase pero Andre se dio cuenta de lo que realmente paso y se lo dijo a Tori y despues al final del episodio Jade ayudo a Tori a escaparse del castig son muy feo que engañaran a tori pero que bueno que la descubrio este andre y le dijioeron ubiera sentido como se ubiera sentido ella ser culpabele no es dibertido La Canción de la Semana de Cumpleaños En este episodio Tori le pide a Andre que escriba una cancion de cumpleaños para su hermana Trina ya que no tenia nada que regalarle para su cumpleaños Jade Bota a Beck Jade termina con Beck debido a los celos de este de salir con una celebridad atractiva, Alyssa Vaughn. ya que le envía mucho mensajes a Beck al día siguiente ve llegar a Beck con ella en su auto deportivo Pero luego cambia de opinión y le pide ayuda a Tori para que vuelvan a ser pareja. después va a la casa de Beck y se entera que vive en el Remolque de sus padres donde impone su reglas entonces Tori le dice que debería volver con Jade entonces Beck le dice que le alegra a ver roto con Jade porque en lo que llevaban de novios nunca hizo nada lindo por el y que en su cumpleaños solo le regalo una lata de soda entonces Tori se va de su remolque Mientras tanto, Robbie debe escribir una Crítica del show unipersonal de Trina, el cual fue terrible. Pero cuando Trina comienza a amenazarlo con daños corporales en caso de no escribir una buena Critica de su Show, Robbie se ve obligado a tomar una decisión: ser honesto o escribir una opinión falsa a favor de Trina. entonces Andre le dice que la Critique como Comedia al enterarse Trina se enojó pero después Todo salió Bien ya todo el mundo se reia de ella por como actuó Beck y Jade vuelven a ser pareja porque ellos todavía se amaban mutuamente. Tori, la Zombie. En este episodio tori esta en una obra escrita por Sofia Michelle y entonces Cat maquilla a tori para una de sus clases y Trina le dice que uso pegamento industrial Robarazzi Los Sobrevivientes del Calor En este capitulo, Tori y sus amigos van a la playa en el remolque de Beck, pero llega un remolque mas grande y todos se quedan encerrados. Cat esta afuera mientras los demas se desidratan en el remolque. Pasan horas y por fin llega Cat, luego de eso pasan todo el dia en la playa. Wi-Fi en el Cielo El capitulo inicia con Tori y su hermana Trina en un avion, Tori tiene que entregar un guion de 10 pagina con sus amigos Beck, Andre y Cat para el siguiente dia, pero Tori va a aterrizar tarde, como el avion tiene Wi-Fi, se les ocurre escribirlo por video-chat, su hermana Trina tiene un pleito con un niño de 9 años y sus amigos juegan mientras que Jade cree que Beck la engaña con una porrista. Finalmente Tori termina escribiendo en guion sola. La Gran Presentación de Beck La Gran Estafa del Ping-Pong El Nuevo Novio de Cat: En este episodio Cat tiene un nuevo novio llamado Daniel que es el ex-novio de Tori y ella empieza a sentirse un poco celosa de que Cat salga con el y hace una serie de acciones que lastiman los sentimientos de Cat al final Tori hablo con Cat y ella la golpeo en la nariz y volvieron a ser amigas Loca de Frustración: En este episodio Tori tiene que cuidar a su hermana Trina por que les sacaron las muelas del juicio y los padres no la querian cuidar por ya sabian como se comportarian pero Jade y Cat le dicen lo que paso en Karaoke Doki y ella ayudo prometerles a venganse de ellas con la condicion de que si ellas perdian tenian que cuidar a Trina tori termino ganando el concierto y Tara y Haley se quedaron cuidando a Trina. La Muerte de Rex Tori es elegida para hacer los efectos especiales en una obra de Robbie y Andrew. Y Robbie le dice a Tori que cuide a Rex mientras el se preparaba pero ella sin querer lo absorbio con el aparato que tenian para hacer el tornado y Rex quedo destrozado y decidieron llevarlo al hospital. Los Diddly-Bops La Estrella del Wok El Wood Una Película de Dale Squires Una Noche en Casa de Sikowitz Sikowitz invita a sus estudiantes, Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat y Robbie a pasar una noche en su casa, pero les pone el desafio de hacer el papel que sus amgos elijan, si se salen del personaje, se van de su casa. A Tori le toca ser la Oficial Pedesko, una oficial que usa mucho lapiz labial y ama el cereal con pasas, el resto de sus amigos pierde y se van de su casa, exepto Beck, el resiste hasta el siguiente dia, pero al despertar sale de su personaje de ingles que invade el espacio personal y Tori gana. Segunda Temporada Rogando de Rodillas La Caída de Tori Sikowitz le ofrece a Tori la oportunidad de trabajar en una pelicula profecional, una amiga de Sikowitz trabaja en el estudio de grabacion, Tori acepta con algunas dudas, mientras que Cat asiste a un taller de confeccion de disfraces, los amigos Tori ven su curriculum y le dicen que agregue mas cosas, como que ha estado en mas obras, sabe karate, entre mas cosas. Tori va a la audicion, pero le ofrecen ser la doble de la protagonista, ella acepta. Se entera de que debe caer de una silla, por un barandal y caer 15 metros, Cat le hace un vestido a Beck identico al de Tori para que el haga la caida y Beck la hiso. Finalmente Tori enfrenta su miedo, pero Jade es la que la lanza. Helado Para Ke$ha En este capitulo, Trina, la hermana mayor de Tori, le da un papel que ella escribio a los 6 años, donde decia que cuando tenga 16 años, viviria en una castillo de azucar o seria la sirvienta de Trina por un mes, Trina le pregunta que si las promesas se cumplen a pesar del tiempo, Tori le dice que si y debe ser la empleada de Trina. Andre esta desesperado buscando en unos helados las letras K E S H A. para tener un consierto privado de Ke$ha, Tori le ofrece a Trina ganar el concierto para que la deje libre, Trina acepta y Tori se desespera con escontrar las letras. Ke$ha twittea que ya hay un ganador y Tori se desanima. Al dia siguiente Ke$ha publica un video diciendo que el concurso sigue en pie, por que alguien que la engaño, Tori, Jade, Beck, Andre, Cat y Robbie buscan las letras, solo les falta una y la encuentran en el helado menos consumido, se ganan el concierto y Tori queda libre. Tori se Atora En este episodio a Tori le toco ser la estelar de la obra la marinerita Sussie y a Jade le toco ser la suplente pero Jade se molesto y dijo que no la iba a dejar ser la estelar y toda la semana habia estado con la intencion de hacerle daño para ella quedarse con el papel de estelar pero el mismo dia de la obra llevaron a Robbie al hospital debido a un carrito de juguete que tenia atorado en los intestinos y tenian que operar peo para eso necesitaban medio litro de sangre o- y Tori era la unica que tenia ese tipo de sangre asi que se ofrecio a dar la sangre para la operacion La Arruina Bailes Tori se entera de que Hollywood Arts no tiene bailes y ella organiza uno, lo llama "bailongo" pero interviene en los planes de Jade de hacer su obra, por que Tori organiza su baile el mismo dia de Jade. Llega el dia del baile y Tori esta ansiosa y nerviosa por esto, mientras que Jade esta tramando un plan, Trina le ofrece a Sinjin ser su pareja con la condicion de que ella sea la reina del baile, Andre tiene una novia que solamente lo besa y Robbie le pide a Cat ser su pareja, pero ella ya tiene pareja, y Robbie no le cree. Jade pone un video para que todos se vayan y arriunar el baile de Tori, pero no lo logra, luego contrata a un hombre vestido de bebe, llamado Dog, pero Tori corona a Jade y Dog los reyes del baile y Jade se va, todo el baile fue un exito. Encerrados El Regreso de Helen El director Eikner conoce a una chica Tailandes y abandona el cargo de director, con esto llega una nueva directora, llamada Helen, Helen hace re-audiciones, todos entran, menos Tori, pero eso es lo que ella cree, Tori y sus amigos buscan a Helen, pero su ayudante se confunde con Trina y para que Trina no salga de Hollywood Arts, Robbie ayuda a Tori para que su hermana no salga, haciendose pasar por un ladron que ataca a Helen y como Trina sabe karate, salva a Helen y Tori se queda en H.A. para que Trina no sepa que ella no entro y Tori si. ¿Quién le Hizo Eso a Trina? en este episodio Tori esta dirigiendo una obra teatral donde la protagonista es du hermana Trina estuvo obligada a hacerlo ya que Trina secuestro a su muñeca Katie Cariñitos y no se la iba a dar a menos que Tori la eligiera como personaje principal de su obra y Tori no tuvo otra que aceptar. la obra comenzo y todo iva bien hasta que el equipo del arnes de Trina se daño causando que cayera al suelo y que le cayera una parte de la casa encima la llevaron a la enfermeria y no estada nada grave afortunadamente pero el consejero dice que fue sabotaje y alguien corto el arnes de trina y los personajes enpiezan a decir todas sus teorias. Jade dice que fue Tori la que provoco el accidente debido a una pelea que habian tenido minutos antes de la obra. Tori habia dicho que la pelea fue cuerta pero estaba bromeando y se puso muy feliz cuando le Trina le devolvio a su muñeca. Por su parte Robbie habia dicho que Cat fue la que causo el accidente ya que ella y Trina se habian peleado para ver quien de las dos se quedaban con el y Trina la golpeo en la frente y Cat decidio vengarse. Cat no estaba en cuenta de la situacion y no dio su version de los hechos. Mientras que Andrew tenia una cita con una china llamada Kiko pero no podia ir porque estaba apresado hay. Despues el consejero dijo que como el equipo estaba viejo pudo haber sido un accidente nada mas que eso. Al final del dia en la casa de Robbie se enteran de que el corto el Arnes de Trina fue Rex porque ella le habia dado un golpe. Tori Tortura al Maestro El Amor Imposible de André Pesadilla en la Calle del Pastelito Una Noche con Victorious Tercera Temporada El Cuento Navideño de Tori El Club de los Cínicos El Club del Gorila La Peor Pareja La Chica Espantosa de André Auto, Lluvia y Fuego Cuarta Temporada Exprimidor De NeuronasExprimidor de neuronas En este capitulo, Tori es elegida para ser una de las capitanas de un nuevo programa Exprimidor de neurona, todos quieren estar en el equipo de Tori, pero ella solo puede escoger a 3 amigos. Cansada de que todos le pidan estar en su equipo, Tori escribe en TheSlap que ya tiene a su equipo, Beck, Andre y Robbie. Jade desesperada por ganar los 10 mil dolares, se hace pasar por Tori en el programa, pero aun asi, Tori logra participar. Todos descubren que el programa lastima a la gente se equivoquen o no en responder. Finalmente Tori y su equipo ganan gracias a Cat, pero cuando Tori va por los 10 mil dolares, un gran hombre se coloca sobre ella y no gana los 10 mil. Nadie gano nada. Tori Reconcilia a Beck y a Jade Jade y Beck terminaron hace mucho tiempo y Beck quiere salir con Meredith, una chica que estuvo con el en una obra que Andre escribio, pero teme de que Jade le pueda hacer algo, Jade odia a Meredith, Tori quiere que Beck y Meredith salgan juntos, asi que para consegirlo sin enfadar a Jade, le paga mucho dinero a un chico para que la invite a salir, pero su plan fallo, haciendo enojar a Jade y persigue a Tori y Andre por todos lados, se esconden en el armario del conserje pero Jade los encuentra, tambien a Beck, Jade se entera que Beck quiere salir con Meredith y se enoja pero finje no mostrarle importancia, mientras que Cat tiene una mariposa bebe en el oido. El primer concierto del año de Hollywood Arts llega, la abuela de Andre grita en el oido de Cat y la mariposa sale, mientras que Jade se prepara para cantar You Don't Know Me , Beck se da cuenta de que sigue amando a Jade y ella tambien se da cuenta, vuelven a ser novios. Tres Chicas y un Alce El mejor amigo de Beck, Alce, llega de visita desde Canada, Tori, Cat y Jade lo ven y lo unico que quieren es ser su novia, lo cual afecta a sus amigos, ellos van a hacer un show en Karaoke Dokie, pero las chicas estan concentradas en Alce, Cat le dice a Alce que le lleve flores, Tori inventa que le gusta el hokey y Jade presume su vestido identico a de la pelicula favorita de Alce, tijereteando, despues de muchas cosas, Alce dice que le gustan las canadienses, altas, normales y que aman el hokey, Cat y Tori logran cantar en el Karaoke Dokie, cantan LA Boyz, mientras que Jade consgue besar a Alce. Personalidad Tori es agradable, dulce, positiva, respetuosa, graciosa, amistosa, inteligente, serie, buena y más madura y responsable que su hermana mayor Trina Vega. Como todo humano, tiene defectos, aveces se puede ver que es impaciente y neurótica, y aveces no es nada más que una persona estresante. Cuando sus amigos la necesitan, Tori siempre está para apoyarlos. Aunque aveces parezca que a sus amigos no les importa (en especial a Jade), ellos en verdad la quieren. Al comienzo de la serie, ella era insegura se sí misma, pero con el paso del tiempo, se ve que es más astuta con sus habilidades. Tori también tiene un lado malvado, aveces se burla de su hermana Trina y de otros personajes, en algunas ocasiones no ve otra salida más que la venganza. Relaciones con otros Personajes Trina Vega thumb|left|150pxTrina Vega es la hermana de Tori. Gracias a Trina, Tori pudo entrar a Hollywood Arts, porque Trina se puso en la boca unas hierbas chinas que encontró en Internet, pensando que la iban hacer cantar mejor, pero en lugar de eso le causó una grave alergia en la lengua, después, Tori la suplantó en el espectáculo que la escuela hacía. Tori y Trina tienen una relación de hermanas muy interesante. Se importan mutuamente, pero a la vez no lo expresan. Trina usualmente acepta que Tori es una muy buena cantante, pero simultáneamente se hace quedar a ella misma como la hija más talentosa. Tienen las típicas peleas de hermanas, y nunca han sido un peligro para su salud. Trina y Tori se quieren y se aprecian mucho, pero se enredan en peleas juntas muy fácilmente. Su sobrenombre es "Torina". André Harris André Harris es el mejor amigo de Tori. Los dos se volvieron instantáneamente buenos amigos cuando a Trina la emparejaron con él para el espectáculo de Hollywood Arts, así que él empieza a pasar mucho tiempo en la casa de Tori, ayudando a Trina. André es probablemente una de las razones de las cuales Tori decidió quedarse en Hollywood Arts. Él fue el que propuso a Tori para suplantar a Trina en el gran espectáculo de la escuela cuando a ella le dio una alergia. Cuando Tori se quería dar por vencida cuando Jade West le derramó café a Tori apropósito en la clase de teatro, André la ayudó y le hizo saber que era muy especial. Él ha escrito muchas canciones para Tori. Su sobrenombre es "Tandré". Jade West thumb|150pxJade West y Tori son actualmente amienemigas. Tori y Jade empezaron con el pie izquierdo cuando se conocieron, y en ocasiones parecen tener una rivalidad (para ser las protagonistas en obras de teatro, por ejemplo). La primera vez que se conocieron, Jade instantáneamente odio a Tori porque pensaba que estaba coqueteando con su novio, Beck Oliver, cuando en realidad Tori había derramado café sobre él por accidente, y sólo trataba de limpiarlo. Como venganza, Jade tiro café en Tori y la humillo delante de toda su clase de teatro. thumb|left|150pxEn su segundo día en el Hollywood Arts, Tori luchó fuego con fuego y Jade fue humillada gracias a que Tori besó a Beck en su práctica de actuación alfabeta en la clase de teatro. A partir del episodio 3 sin embargo, al parecer, comienzan a desarrollar una amistad. En Combate escénico, Jade hace que todos se crean que Tori le pegó a propósito. A pesar de que Tori se enteró de que Jade estaba fingiendo, según le informaron, no tomó ninguna venganza contra ella. Desde entonces, han pasado a ser relativamente amigas. En lo que pasa de las temporadas se ve que tal vez no es amistad u odio lo que sienten y se cree firmemente que mantienen un sentimiento de amor. Relationship Goals. Su sobrenombre es "Jori". [[Archivo:Aaaaaa.jpg|leftCat Valentine]] thumb|150px|nunca las beia juntas nomas en victorious son muy bonitas las 2 Cat Valentine es una de los mejores amigas de Tori. Siempre de alguna manera tienen una amistad. En el episodio El Nuevo Novio de Cat, Tori se pone celosa de que Cat está saliendo con su ex-novio, Daniel, y Cat más tarde la encuentra besándose con él, causándole a Cat llorar. Tori inmediatamente se siente terrible, y sigue tratando de ponerse en contacto con Cat para disculparse, pero Cat no le hace caso. Tori finalmente tiene las fuerzas para hablar con ella en la escuela, y Cat golpea a Tori como forma de venganza y Tori llega a pedir disculpas. Después de la conversación de un tiempo, Cat perdona a Tori, y sus declaraciones las hace tener una amistad de nuevo. Tori se refiere a Cat como la "cosa más dulce que hay". Su sobrenombre es "Cori". Erwin Sikowitz thumb|150pxTori se reunió inicialmente con Erwin Sikowitz en las afueras de Hollywood Arts en su primer día, y pensando que era un vagabundo, le dio 2 dólares. En sus primeros días, él no le muestran ningún trato especial porque ella era nueva para la improvisación, lo cual no parece molestar a Tori en absoluto. Desde entonces, ha desarrollado una amistad con él, al igual que el resto del grupo. A pesar de que es un poco extraño y excéntrico, acepta su rareza y confía en él. Tori y sus amigos demostraron lo mucho que les gusta Sikowitz porque aplaudieron frenéticamente cuando cantó en el Karaoke Dokie en el episodio Loca de Frustración. Su sobrenombre es "Torkowitz". Canci Canciones 234px-Victorious-breakfast-bunch-3.jpg|Don't You (Forget About Me) (El Club de los Cínicos)|link=Make It In America IMG 5490.PNG|Cheer Me Up (Tori va a los Platinum)|link=Cheer Me Up 52.jpg|Make It In America (Tori va a los Platinum)|link=Make It In America April fools episode 2.jpg|Shut Up N' Dance (Sólo en el álbum)|link=Shut Up N' Dance tori cat catan mergor Victorious-heres-to-us-16x9.jpg|Here's 2 Us (One Thousand Berry Balls)|link=Here's 2 Us 300px-Faster Than Boyz (Official Music Video) Victoria Justice ft. Leon Thomas (Victorious).jpg|Faster Than Boyz (The Bad Roommate)|link=Faster Than Boyz BBjd0aNCEAA8Avo.png|Bad Boys (Star Spangled Tori)|link=Bad Boys Duetos Primera Temporada zombie.jpg|Finally Falling (con Beck) (Tori, la Zombie)|link=Finally Falling tell me that you loveme.jpg|Tell Me That You Love Me (con André) (La Gran Estafa del Ping-Pong '')|link=Tell Me That You Love Me song 2 you.png|Song2You (con André) (Los Diddly-Bops)|link=Song2You Segunda Temporada remix.jpg|Make It Shine Remix (con André) (El Regreso de Helen)|link=Make It Shine 365.png|365 Days (con André) (El Amor Imposible de André )|link=365 Days Tercera Temporada countdown.jpg|Countdown (con André) (La Chica Espantosa de André)|link=Countdown tori and jade.jpg|Take A Hint (con Jade) (Tori y Jade Tendrán una Cita )|link=Take A Hint Cuarta Temporada La boys.jpg|LA Boyz (con Cat) (Three Girls and a Moose)|link=LA Boyz Grupal Primera Temporada Diddly Boops.jpg|Favorite Food (con Cat, Jade y Robbie) (Los Diddly-Bops)|link=Favorite Food Segunda Temporada back.jpg|I Want You Back (con Cat, Jade y André) (Encerrados)|link=I Want You Back Tercera Temporada large4.jpg|It's Not Christmas Without You (con Cat, Jade y André) (A Christmas Tori)|link=It's Not Christmas Without You large5.png|Shut Up N' Dance (con Cat, Jade, Trina, Robbie y André) (April Fools Blank)|link=Shut Up N' Dance large6.jpg|Five Fingaz to the Face (con Cat, Jade, Rex, Beck, Trina, Robbie, André y Dr. Rhapsody) (Llevando a Tori a la Locura'')|link=Five Fingaz to the Face Curiosidades *Ella es mitad Latina por parte de su padre. * Una de las aplicaciones en el teléfono de Tori es TwitFlash que es una aplicación de Twitter. * Tori tiene una pegatina en su nevera que dice "iCarly.com". * Se ha besado con los novios tanto de Cat como de Jade (Beck, en el primer episodio y Daniel, el nuevo novio de Cat) * Tori ha sido golpeada dos veces hasta ahora en la serie, por Trina en ''"Jade bota a Beck", '"Loca de Frustración", y Cat en "El nuevo novio de Cat". * Ella conoció a André mientras su hermana practicaba para "La Gran Presentación".Como se ve en "El Wood", Tori sabe cantar "Por siempre Juntos" en inglés. * Tori tiene una etiqueta de Katy Perry en su casillero, lo cual indica que podría ser un fan. * Uno de los trajes de Tori es propiedad de Carly Shay de iCarly. * Tori significa "pájaro "en japonés. * En "Una noche en casa de Sikowitz", ella interpretó a un policía llamado "Oficial Pedesco" * Tori ha pretendido ser el doble de personas ficticias, además de Oficial Pedesco: Loreta Sanquintín en "Loca de Frustración" y Cristal Water en "La gran Presentación de Beck". * Ella tiene miedo de hacer escenas de acción, como se revela en "La caida de Tori". * En "Tori se atora", se reveló que ella es alérgica a las margaritas, * También se revela que ella tiene sangre tipo O negativo. * Parece que hay un chiste recurrente en la serie sobre sus cachetes, mediante las personas que hablan de ellos (la señora Lee, Ryder, Rex, y Freddie) y que preguntan si son reales (Ke$ha). Los cachetes de Tori son presionados por Kenan Thompson durante la "Fiesta con Victorious". * Tori es muy talentosa en el tenis de mesa, como se ve en la "Gran estafa del Ping Pong". Navegación Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Hollywood Arts Categoría:Sherwood High School Categoría:Adolescentes Categoría:Temporada 1 Categoría:Temporada 2 Categoría:Temporada 3 Categoría:Temporada 4 Categoría:Victorious